


You've  reached the Nikiforov-Katsuki-Plisetsky Household!

by bitchasswhiteboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Victor is the best, Yuri Plisetsky's emotions, awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasswhiteboy/pseuds/bitchasswhiteboy
Summary: Yurio always thought that there was something eerily....familiar about Yuri, like he couldn't put a finger on it, but Yuri reminded Yurio of something, someone.And when he realized who....It hit him like a ton of bricks.His mom.





	

"Yurio, what would you like to snack on?" Yuri asks kindly, searching the cupboards in his and Victor's apartment that they now shared. 

 

"I don't know," Yurio huffs stubbornly, kicking his feet up onto the counter and leaning his chair back, "whatever." 

 

"Well I can't make anything if you can't tell me what you want. 

 

"Fine! A pork cutlet bowl!" Yurio shouts and pulls out his phone, most likely scrolling through  _Instagram_ , "when did you get so pushy, pig?"

 

"You still won't let that nickname go will you? A-and I'm not being pushy....am I?"

 

Yurio scoffs and shakes his head, deciding to scroll through Otabek's pictures. Yurio felt his cheeks heating up when he saw most of them were of him. 

 

When there weren't anymore that he hasn't seen he sets his phone down and watches Yuri breading the pork, it was something simple, Yurio had seen Yuri make pork cutlet bowls many times, thousands of times. (Yuri really loved pork cutlet bowls.) But the look on Yuri's face was...different. Or maybe Yurio never payed much attention to his face, either way, he looked so peacful, Yurio thinks  _peacful_ is the only way to describe it. Yuri clearly loved cooking, as he's always making Victor go out into the cold Russian weather to get new ingredients for different foods he wanted to make, Victor never minded, he just wanted to make Yuri happy. 

 

Happy. 

 

Yurio feels like it's been years since he felt happy. 

 

Technically, it has.

 

* * *

_"Momma! Look at me!" Yurio shouts happily when he finally glided smoothly across the iced-over lake._

 

_"That's nice, Yuri," the five-year-old's mother replies,  "now stop yelling, I'm taking to your grandpa."_

 

_Yuri stops shakily and watches his mother argue with his grandfather, he couldn't tell what they were talking about. He was too far away. So he decided to skate a little closer so he could hear._

 

_"Papa...I know where you're coming from, I don't want to leave him but....I can't keep him. You know that."_

 

_Can't keep who???_

 

_"I know, Darling, but..."_

 

_"Papa, you need to take care of Yuri now. It's out of my hands, I can't give him a normal life with me." Yuri could tell she was crying by the way her voice cracked._

 

_"Its your own damn fault you gambled all your money away!"_

 

_"I know that papa! I am taking responsibility! And I'm trying to help Yuri by letting you take care of him, I'm not the priority in this situation, he is. Please, take care of him." She pleads._

 

_"Okay."_

 

 

_Yuri hasn't seen his mother since then..._

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Here you go, Punk." Yuri says as he puts the bowl in front of Yurio, 'Punk' was a nickname Yuri had given Yurio because he felt that it suited the now 16-year-old.

 

Yurio looks at the bowl for a moment, then turns his gaze over to the hand that rested on his shoulder. 

 

"Is something wrong, Yurio?" Yuri asks gently, and Yurio finally understands.

 

Yuri reminded him of his mother.

 

"Yurio? Are you crying?" Yuri hurriedly hugs Yurio and allows him to bury his face into his shirt. "What happened? Did Otabek break up with you??! I swear I'll get Victor to beat him with a sock full of coins!"

 

Yurio shakes his head no, choking out another sob. 

 

"Then what is it? Yuri don't make me guess." Yuri kneels down in front of the young boy and hugs him tighter.

 

It was then, Victor walked in through the front door, carrying many bags of groceries. 

 

"Hey! I smell something good!" He shouts excitedly as he rounds a corner into the kitchen. 

 

It takes him a moment to process what he was seeing but as soon as he realized Yurio was crying he dropped the bags and hugged Both Yuris against him. 

 

"What's going on?" He asks worriedly as he rocked the two of them in his arms. 

 

Yuri looked down at the blond who was trying to hide his face in Yuri's shoulder. 

 

 

 

"I-is this what it's like to have parents?" He asks quietly in a desperate voice, craning his neck to look at Yuri and Victor. 

 

The two adults freeze for a moment, absolutely  _stunned_ at the boy's words. 

 

"Yurio..." Yuri sighs sadly, petting Yurio's soft hair. 

 

"Yes," Victor says loudly, making everyone jump "yes it is. "

 

"Oh..I've never been in a family with two parents."

 

"Well you're in one now!" Victor shouts happily, "congratulations!" 

 

"W-w-what?" Both Yuris say in unison. 

 

"You, Yuri Plisetsky, are now apart of the Nikiforov-Katsuki family. I guess it's Nikiforov-Katsuki-Plisetsky now! Oh! We need to update the answering machine! Yuri come help me figure it out!"

 

Yurio was dumbfounded, first he was crying on the kitchen floor of his enemy's house then just ten seconds late he was apart of their 'family'? 

 

Though, the warm smile both Yuri and Victor gave him made him feel....happy.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay! Okay! Ready?!" Victor asks happily as they sit around the answering machine to record the message people hear when you ignore their call and have to leave a message. 

 

"Yes, Victor, you've been asking is the same question for the past ten minutes. We're ready."

 

"1.....2.....3!" 

 

"Hello! You've reached the Nikiforov-" Victor paused to let the other two finish the message.

 

"Katsuki-" Yuri adds cheerfully.

 

"Plisetsky-" Yurio says in a bored tone.

 

"Household, please leave a message at the beep!" and with that, Victor shuts off the recording and grins wildly at Yuri and kisses him right smack on the lips. 

 

"Ew! Guys!" Yurio shouts pushing them apart.

 

They all laugh and Victor pulls Yurio into a hug and kisses him playfully on the cheek. 

 

"Gross." Yurio says with half-hearted agitation. 

 

Yuri grins and stands from the couch and stretches, "who's up for a pork cutlet bowl?" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I loved this! Did you? I hope so. If you don't think this isn't cute you have no soul. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammical or spelling errors. ^-^


End file.
